


okay

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysphoria, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Josh peeps out from a small hole in the blanket he's wrapped in. 
“Can I come in?” Tyler asks.





	

“Josh?” Tyler stands in the doorway. 

Josh peeps out from a small hole in the blanket he's wrapped in. 

“Can I come in?” Tyler asks. 

Josh nods, and hopes Tyler can see. 

Tyler steps into Josh's room and shuts the door behind him. He sits down on the bed next to the bundle of blankets that is Josh. “Hey.”

Josh whimpers softly. 

“Can I come under the blankets with you?”

Josh considers this for a moment, then lifts up the blankets on one side. 

Tyler shuffles underneath them, and Josh drops the blankets again. 

It's cramped and stuffy but Tyler doesn't mind, simply reaches out and pulls Josh into his chest. “Hey, baby.” One hand goes to Josh's face and gently wipes away his tears. “What happened?”

Josh grabs onto the fabric of Tyler's shirt and buries his face into Tyler's chest. 

“It's okay if you can't talk, angel.” Tyler smooths his hands up and down Josh's back. 

Josh begins to sob quietly, pressing himself close to Tyler. 

Tyler can feel the fabric of Josh's binder underneath his shirt. “Angel?”

“Know what you're gonna ask, I can't I can't-” Josh cuts himself off with a distressed whine. 

“Shh, don't worry, not gonna ask you to take it off. Just how long you've had it on.”

“D-days, Tyler, I can't take it off I can't I can't I can't.” Josh's hands move from Tyler's shirt to cover his mouth. 

Tyler presses a kiss to the top of Josh's head. “Okay baby, okay.”

They're together as Josh's sobs slow and quiet, as he breathes against Tyler's chest. 

“H-hurts.” Josh stutters. 

“Do you want to take it off now?” Tyler asks gently. 

“Mhm.”

Tyler gently lifts up the blankets and helps Josh sit up. Josh wipes his eyes and sniffs, playing with the hem off his t-shirt. 

Tyler helps him take that off, and then his binder. 

One of Josh's hands goes to his left side, another to his boobs. “Hurts.”

Tyler gently presses a kiss to Josh's nose. “It's okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
